Son Âme qui s'écorche entre les murs
by Aselye
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange est sorti de prison après de longues années passées à Azkaban, mais toujours toujours toujours son âme s'écorche entre les murs.


Salut ! Voici une très courte fanfiction (un OS en plusieurs parties plutôt) sur notre pauvre Rodolphus Lestrange en marge de ma fiction La Fin du Beau et du Vrai. J'essaie ici un style un peu différent, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Son âme qui s'écorche entre les murs**

_Au printemps de mon âge ce fut mon destin de hanter de tout le vaste monde un lieu, que je ne pouvais moins aimer, — si aimable était l'isolement d'un vaste lac, par un roc noir borné, et les hauts pins qui le dominaient alentour._

_Mais quand la Nuit avait jeté sa draperie sur le lieu comme sur tous, et que le vent mystique allait murmurant sa musique, — alors — oh ! alors je m'éveillais toujours à la terreur du lac isolé._

Le Lac, Edgar A. Poe

Rodolphus est _sorti_.

Lors de son évasion, il a sauté et est tombé, tombé, tombé. Le vent a hurlé à ses oreilles, le dénonçant aux gardiens. Il a fusionné avec la mer froide et furieuse dans une gerbe d'écume. Le sel a piqué ses yeux fatigués et ses poumons se sont remplis d'eau. Il a cru se noyer et il s'est demandé si ce serait si grave. Il a cessé de nager pour se laisser couler.

Puis on l'a sorti de l'eau.

Maintenant, chaque jour, en se postant à la fenêtre de sa chambre, il voit le vaste ciel inondé de clarté, le petit cottage paisible et fleuri, la forêt s'étendant loin derrière et les champs de l'autre côté. Il ouvre la fenêtre et l'air pur l'enveloppe, purifie ses poumons, décrasse sa peau. Alors, il oublie un peu l'air vicié et rempli de cris de son ancienne cellule.

Il refuse d'aller voir la mer avec Bellatrix. Les bois, les plaines, les fleurs, il peut apprécier cela. S'il se rendait à la plage, il entendrait les vagues s'écraser contre la falaise avec colère et fracas et repartir en grondant. Cela lui rappellerait Azkaban. Azkaban et ses hautes tours noires, Azkaban envahie du vent qui gémit, Azkaban qui sent la peur, Azkaban où il fait toujours froid, Azkaban où les âmes pleurent et crient.

Alors quand sa maudite épouse lui propose une sortie à Broadstairs en souriant, il se détourne. Il n'aime pas son sourire trop large avec ses grandes dents, ni sa langue qui se tord comme un serpent. Il préfère aller se promener sous les arbres qui murmurent plus jeune, il ne flânait jamais. Il se plonge dans l'humidité des feuilles, les parfums d'écorce mouillée et de terre retournée, le chant lointain des oiseaux. Parfois, il se fige et frémit en entendant un craquement et un filet de sueur glacée descend le long de son dos alors que son cœur s'accélère. Puis il aperçoit un faisan, un cerf ou un sanglier traverser son sentier et il respire de nouveau.

Bella se moque de lui quand elle le voit sursauter au claquement d'une porte et Rodolphus serre les dents. Il déteste son rire hystérique et fou, il le déteste encore plus qu'_avant_. Dans ces cas-là, il change de pièce, naviguant habilement dans le manoir des Lestrange. Sa maison chérie, sa retraite, son fidèle refuge. Il connaît bien mieux les lieux que Bella qui n'est jamais là. Elle se rend chaque jour auprès de leur Maître, pour faire _Merlin-sait-quoi_. Il aime le silence paisible quand elle quitte les lieux.

Elle rit de lui mais elle se trompe. Rodolphus n'a pas seulement peur, il n'a plus envie. Il n'a plus envie de se battre contre ce monde, ce monde qui tourne trop vite pour lui. Quinze ans après, il se demande toujours ce qu'il doit faire de sa vie.

* * *

Rodolphus a accepté de se rendre chez Avery même si ce dernier n'est pas allé à Azkaban. Il ne l'a dit à personne, mais il aurait bien aimé faire comme Avery, finalement. Il ne lui en veut pas. Avery a une belle demeure confortable entourée d'arbres qui murmurent, loin des regards, loin des gens, loin des problèmes, loin de tout. Avery a une famille avec laquelle il s'entend bien. Avery n'a pas peur en éteignant les lumières, il n'entend pas le râle des détraqueurs quand il se couche dans son lit, il n'a pas de cicatrices sur les bras à cacher. Certains ne l'aiment pas car il s'est défilé pour échapper à la prison. Ceux-là sont bien naïfs, songe parfois Rodolphus.

Il aime être avec Avery. Ensemble, ils parlent de leurs anciens amis morts. Ils se souviennent du sourire mystique de Rosier, des anciennes blagues de Wilkes, du rire de Mulciber. Rodolphus en est heureux, car il en a assez de les voir s'immiscer dans ses rêves. Bien sûr, ses vieux amis lui manquent, mais il voudrait bien oublier. S'il parle suffisamment d'eux, s'il les décrit avec exactitude avec leurs moindres manies, s'il déverse la totalité de ses souvenirs dans la conscience de son ami, peut-être ne reviendront-ils pas la nuit prochaine lui reprocher d'être en vie.

-Foutue guerre, fait Avery.

Rodolphus acquiesce, mais il n'en pense rien. Il n'imagine plus comment les choses auraient pu se passer autrement. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelle, tout son entourage a toujours pris parti. Ce qui est malheureux, c'est qu'ils aient perdu. Gagneront-ils cette fois ? Cela changerait-il quelque chose ?

-Tu peux allumer ?

Le jour a décliné et les ombres ont grandi. Rodolphus ne distingue plus les angles du salon, mais il devine des ombres mouvantes encagoulées et un frisson d'effroi parcourt son corps telle une onde de malheur.

-Tu as peur du noir ? plaisante Avery.

Rodolphus hausse les épaules sans répondre tandis qu'Avery allume le grand lustre aux dizaines de bougies et la vieille cheminée. Les flammes chassent l'obscurité, dévorent les fantômes. Son ami ne fait aucun commentaire et c'est ce que Rodolphus apprécie chez lui. Il ne lui reproche pas d'avoir ses propres démons.

* * *

Rodolphus a froid. Il a toujours froid. Matin et soir, ses membres glacés réclament une chaleur qu'il ne peut leur apporter.

-Pourquoi tu t'habilles de cette manière ? ricane Bella. Il fait bon dehors.

Il ne répond pas et rajuste les manches de son pull de laine par-dessus ses mitaines. Il ne lui dit pas qu'Azkaban a gelé son être entier et que ses mains sont laides de s'être trop éraflées aux murs. Une fois de plus, il se demande pourquoi il mène cette vie. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux partir loin, très loin ? Mais pour aller où ? Il ne sait pas trop. Le Maître le favorise, car il a enduré la prison pour lui. Rodolphus ne se rappelle plus vraiment pourquoi il avait suivi sa femme, son frère et Barty pour torturer les Londubat. Avec le recul, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Il n'aurait pas dû accepter d'épouser Bella non plus. Il serait bien mieux sans elle. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande de partir de sa maison, mais ce serait compliqué. Trop compliqué.

Alors il se contente de l'ignorer. Rodolphus et Bella se croisent sans jamais se rencontrer, se voient sans rien partager. Rodolphus aime son manoir, vestige de ses regrettés parents, morts de chagrin en les attendant, lui et son frère Rabastan. Parfois, sa marque le brûle et il se rend auprès du Maître, mais toujours il revient à sa tanière, tel un animal blessé. Il s'y cache, essayant sans succès de panser son âme déchirée.

* * *

Rabastan ne vient pas souvent le voir, mais il est venu lui parler ce soir. Rodolphus n'écoute pas, car il fixe les formes mouvantes au-dehors. Il a beau les regarder sans cligner des yeux, elles ne se dissipent pas. Son esprit est enchaîné ailleurs, dans une immense tour grise submergée par les hurlements et les vagues. Il est gelé, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Ses lèvres se pincent, frémissent, mais ses yeux ne peuvent bouger.

Lorsqu'un feu s'allume, il émerge de son cauchemar, reprend prise avec la réalité. Rabastan lui parle du département des mystères, d'une prophétie, du garçon qui a survécu.

-_Il _veut que nous y allions.

Rodolphus hoche la tête, indifférent. Autrefois, il aurait été heureux de prouver sa valeur, de faire triompher le Seigneur des ténèbres. Rabastan a plus de fougue. Ses yeux rougeoient du feu de la guerre et son sourire arrogant est un éclair blanc perçant la fumée. Rodolphus aimerait lui parler de ses cauchemars, de ses mains abîmées, de son cœur glacé. Il ne le fait pas et Rabastan s'en va. Il a laissé un cigare à moitié fumé sur la table.

Rodolphus prend une potion de sommeil. Puis une autre. Mais il ne ferme pas les yeux. Il pense au Ministère, allongé dans son lit, à ce département secret qu'il ne connaît pas. Puis ses pensées dérivent vers la tour sombre et les fantômes du passé l'attirent dans son sommeil.

* * *

Il se retrouve de nouveau à Azkaban. L'endroit est encore plus lugubre que dans son souvenir. Sa peau qui s'était habituée à la chaleur du soleil frémit dans la brume glacée de la prison. Il est tout seul, encore. A peine quelques heures qu'il est assis là et déjà les souvenirs apaisants qu'il avait créés s'estompent. Il pense à son frère qui doit être tout près, son frère qui est allé au Ministère avec lui.

Il n'aime pas le silence, alors il s'imagine jouer du piano. Son âme frémit encore de la colère du Maître. Elle se cache loin dans sa poitrine, recroquevillée, brisée. Elle gémit comme les morts d'Azkaban et il ne peut pas supporter ce son. Il le fuit en jouant. Ses doigts voltigent au-dessus des touches, plus vite qu'il ne le faudrait. Il perçoit presque les notes claires qui s'élèvent au-dessus des gémissements du vent. Il n'a jamais été très bon. Rabastan était meilleur mais il ne joue plus ni pour lui, ni pour personne.

Rodolphus voudrait son frère, mais il est tout seul. Le Seigneur des ténèbres a été très mécontent de la prophétie brisée. Sirius Black est mort. Cela ne fait rien à Rodolphus, mais il se rappelle de lui quand ils étaient à l'école. Il se rappelle tous ses camarades, les uns après les autres. Rosier, Wilkes, Avery, Mulciber, Rowle… Sa geôle se remplit de fantômes et un vent glacial le traverse.

Il se sent chuter, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à court d'oxygène, que son cœur tressaute, que sa gorge se serre. Son âme tombe et tombe et tombe. Rien n'arrête sa chute. Les hurlements l'entourent, lui percent les tympans. Puis il rencontre l'eau glacée qui l'enserre comme un étau, emprisonne tout son corps dans une bulle froide.

Et il reprend pied.

Le silence est revenu. Il a arrêté de faire semblant de jouer. Et derrière lui attendent Wilkes et Rosier.

* * *

Rodolphus observe les lourds nuages noirs depuis sa cellule. Il ne voit jamais le ciel bleu et il a peur de l'oublier. Il se rappelle parfois une fille aux yeux azurs mais il a oublié son nom. Quand il repense à elle, il se demande pourquoi il a fini avec Bella. Bella a les yeux plus noirs qu'un puits sans fond, des yeux de charbon froid qui le tachent rien qu'en le fixant. Et puis, il se dit que ça n'a pas grande importance puisqu'il va sûrement finir sa vie à Azkaban.

Il y a de longues périodes où il perd la tête et ne pense plus à rien. Il se recroqueville dans un coin et attend un sommeil qui ne vient pas. Parfois, plus rien ne bouge en dedans de lui et au-dehors, la tempête fait rage. La pluie et la foudre s'abattent contre les parois de la tour sans jamais l'ébranler, un assaut infini et terrible qui fait rugir l'air et la mer et crier les prisonniers. D'autres fois, tout est calme et Rodolphus se met à hurler et à griffer les murs. Après ces épisodes, ses doigts sont en sang et il finit de s'arracher les ongles avec les dents en tremblant. Il a l'impression que sa peau est trop encombrante, il veut se gratter et l'arracher, mais il ne fait que saigner un peu plus.

Puis tout passe et il redevient vide. Il oublie tout et attend tranquillement. Pourtant même quand il semble apaisé, il pleure intérieurement. Une partie de lui pleure toujours, tout le temps.

Il se demande s'il a vraiment mérité de souffrir autant.

* * *

On a libéré Rodolphus d'Azkaban. Son corps est en sécurité, dans le manoir des Lestrange, caché dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, mais il ne s'est pas vraiment échappé.

Il suffoque, cloué à son lit, alors que des lèvres glacées se posent sur les siennes et aspirent son âme. Il la sent se détacher de sa poitrine et l'imagine voler vers le ciel, loin de son corps qui se cabre d'effroi. Les secondes s'égrènent, insoutenables, et Rodolphus asphyxie, croit mourir. Il lui semble que son cœur va s'arrêter, abandonner la lutte et que ses membres vont retomber inertes sur le matelas.

Mais l'air revient et il hurle. Il hurle alors même qu'il reconnaît le mobilier de sa chambre bien-aimée, il hurle tandis que son elfe de maison se précipite à son chevet. Les larmes envahissent ses yeux sans qu'il sache pourquoi, sa vision se trouble et il est entouré de formes encapuchonnées. La terreur le submerge, telles les vagues rugissantes qu'il déteste tant. Il tombe dans l'eau puis il est ramené dans cette cellule qu'il hait tant. Tout à coup, il est précipité dans la mer encore une fois et il se noie. Il se noie et il hurle et l'eau jaillit de sa bouche et s'évapore dans l'atmosphère brûlante de sa chambre. Ensuite, tout est noir et froid dans son esprit et il hurle et cette fois, il entend son cri sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Rien ni personne au monde ne pourrait l'empêcher de hurler.

* * *

Rabastan est revenu le voir. Rabastan, son brave frère qui l'a sauvé d'Azkaban, Rabastan qui ne comprend pas pourquoi son frère perd l'esprit, Rabastan dont les yeux sont des feux follets dans la nuit et dont le cœur brûle d'une ardeur infinie. Il le regarde tandis qu'ils sont assis bien au chaud dans le manoir des Lestrange. La maison est calme et assoupie et le feu crépite doucement dans l'âtre, murmurant des mots de réconforts à Rodolphus.

-Non, répète Rodolphus.

Il ne veut plus se battre pour le maître, il ne veut pas arrêter Harry Potter, il ne veut pas sortir.

-Tu sais qu'il le faut bien, lui dit gentiment Rabastan. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps.

Son frère le regarde comme l'on regarde un animal sauvage et rétif. Il fait preuve de patience pour apprivoiser Rodolphus qui serre les lèvres et tente de se rebiffer. Il ne veut plus sortir, il ne veut plus obéir à des ordres qui ne font plus vraiment sens pour lui. Il sent son corps trembler, sa poitrine est enserrée dans un étau de fer, il ne peut rien faire. Son cher frère le voit bien, son regard se fait plus doux et il lui amène une potion de tranquilisante. Rodolphus ne veut pas boire, il veut garder ses esprits et refuser, mais les mains douces et fortes de Rabastan guident le liquide vers sa bouche et il se laisse faire.

Plus tard, Rabastan repose la question et Rodolphus s'adoucit et accepte, mais il n'aime pas l'idée. Il en a marre de se battre et de perdre. Il préférerait s'en aller loin avec son frère, mais Rabastan veut rester, Rabastan n'a pas peur. Rodolphus se demande s'il ressemble autant à un vieillard qu'il a l'impression d'en être un. Tout son corps grince quand il bouge et lui crie de rester près du feu.

Cependant, il va devoir aller tuer Harry Potter.

* * *

Son âme s'écorche entre les murs.

Diminué, blessé, il ne peut se lever de son grand lit. Il est seul seul seul. Il revoit le trait de lumière qui l'a atteint alors qu'il volait derrière Potter. Il se rappelle l'horrible chute – tout comme celle qu'il revit jour après jour. Il a eu aussi peur. Sa main paralysée n'a pas pu lancer le moindre sortilège. Il a eu tellement peur. Peur de mourir. Mais il n'est pas mort et il souffre. Il tombe encore et encore.

Tandis qu'il délire, il sent son âme s'échapper. Il la sent voler dans la pièce, marteler sa prison encore et encore. Il se demande s'il est en train de mourir en fin de compte. Il a trop chaud puis il a trop froid. Son âme abîmée par les détraqueurs se contorsionne et souffre. Elle file comme un trait de lumière effarouché et recule de stupeur quand elle ne peut s'envoler. Elle gémit de douleur mais aucun son ne retentit. La plainte vibre dans la poitrine de Rodolphus sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la laisser sortir. Son âme s'écorche entre les murs.

Dans un répit de lucidité, Rodolphus se demande pourquoi il a si peur de sombrer, pourquoi il n'ose pas fermer les yeux et attendre la mort. Il se sent déjà mort et chaque jour, son âme périt à nouveau.

Il a beau essayer, il ne comprend pas comment il en est arrivé là. Quand il y repense, sa vie a toujours été facile. Autrefois, il n'était pas un garçon impressionnable et son enfance avait été agréable. Il avait eu de bons résultats scolaires, avait été entouré d'amis issus du même monde que lui. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés, étaient devenus très proches. Ils s'étaient soutenus et s'étaient enrôlés ensemble chez les mangemorts. Ensuite Rodolphus s'était marié et les autres s'étaient moqués de lui. Il n'aimait pas sa femme mais ses parents étaient heureux et Bella n'était pas si horrible que cela.

Puis ils avaient affronté la guerre et ses amis étaient morts.

Il avait été arrêté avec son frère et il n'avait plus vu personne.

Ses méfaits l'avaient rattrapé, mais il n'avait pas compris et avait beaucoup pleuré. Il s'était vidé de toutes ses larmes, avait essoré son corps de toute l'énergie dont il disposait, puis il était resté assis, jour après jour. Il avait connu la faim qui tord le ventre, le froid qui mord la peau, la peur qui retourne les entrailles et la solitude qui lacère le cœur.

Souvent, il avait tenté de vagabonder par la pensée, essayant d'échapper à cette prison éternelle. Mais les détraqueurs rôdaient et toujours toujours toujours son âme s'écorchait entre les murs.

Finalement, sa vie s'était terminée dans la cellule de pierres gelées.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Il y aura une deuxième partie que je posterai dès que je pourrai.


End file.
